Pourquoi Lui ?
by Hime-hakkai
Summary: Pourquoi Lui ? Pourquoi pas Anabusa ou même Kain mais pas le grand,le si pur Kaname !" One shot sur Zero et Kaname.Attention lemon et yaoi.


Titre : Pourquoi Lui ?

Disclamer : Malheureusement les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est bien dommage…Merci quand même au grand Matsuri Hino d'avoir inventé Zero…Et Kaname !!

Genre : Romance

Couple : Zero/Kaname

Rated : M

**Avertissement **: Cette histoire met en scène une relation entre hommes donc si vous n'approuvez pas ou n'aimez pas : **Ne lisez pas**.

Note : Cette histoire est venue me titiller le cerveau à la fin l'épisode 13(lorsque Zero se transforme en Level E.)

C'est mon tout premier Lemon donc dites moi ce que vous en pensé. Désolé pour les fautes que j'ai essayé de traquer mais qui m'ont échappés… lol.

Bonne lecture à tous !!

Pourquoi Lui ? Pourquoi pas Hanabusa ou même Kain mais pas le grand, le si pur Kaname !

Pourtant, malgré ma conscience qui s'affaiblit de plus en plus au fur et mesure que la bête en moi apparaît, je plante mes canines vampiriques dans la peau fine et si douce de son cou. Qui aurait crut que moi, Kiriyu Zero prendrait tant de plaisir à boire et entendre les gémissements de douleurs mêlés de plaisir de Kuran...Plus je m'abreuve de ce sang chaud, doux et sucré, plus je veux plus, beaucoup plus ! Je me détache de lui et le regarde fixement, cherchant dans son regard rubis, le mépris que je lui inspire habituellement.

Seul le vide me répond. Ai-je trop bu ? Non, je vois ses lèvres bouger mais n'entends rien. J'approche donc mon oreille :

"Alors ça t'a plut ?" Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure mais cela résonne comme un hurlement dans ma tête.

Oui, cela m'a plut mais je ne peux pas le lui dire mais monsieur le sang pur semble lire en moi :

"Oui, cela t'a plut …et qu'es qui te plairait d'autre ?"

Mon regard se fait dur. Qu'est qu'il lui prend ?

"Rien ! Je ne veux rien de toi ! Et n'attend pas de remerciement pour ce que tu viens de faire !! Compris ?!"

J'ai presque hurlé les derniers mots et tente de me redresser. Mes mains s'agrippent aux chaînes qui m'ont retenu mais mes jambes ne me soutiennent pas et je m'affale sur le vampire. La tête sur son épaule, je recherche à ralentir les battements frénétiques de mon cœur. Son odeur m'enveloppe et ses bras qu'il avait tenu le long de son corps me serrent. Une de ses mains trouve refuge dans ma chevelure, tandis que l'autre trace de savantes arabesques dans le bas de mon dos. Ma respiration se fait plus rapide. Je le sens me respire comme je l'ai respiré durant ma morsure. Je ne peux rien faire. Je ne veux rien faire. Je suis comme paralysé...

"Tu es trop faible et n'oublie pas que les vampires ont le pouvoir de charmer…"

Son souffle me chatouille. Il s'écarte légèrement de moi. Ses yeux ont pris cette couleur vermeil que je connais, l'ayant déjà vu dans mon regard. L'appel du sang et de la luxure !

Lentement, trop lentement, ses doigts défont les boutons de ma chemise et ses lèvres s'engouffrent sur le chemin ouvert. Ma poitrine, mes épaules, cela à l'air de lui plaire. Il est si doux que s'en est surprenant. Ses lèvres me torturent. Je sais maintenant ce que je veux .Je veux qu'il m'embrasse. Sentir sa bouche sur la mienne. Mais non, il veut me faire languir. Sa langue trace des cercles humides autour de mon nombril et ses mains enlèvent ma ceinture. Mon pantalon tombe doucement sur mes chevilles.

"Alors, que veux tu, Kiriyu ?" Sa voix est rauque de désir.

"Je…t'en…prie…Embrasse moi !!"

Ca y est, c'est dit. Je me suis rabaissé jusqu'à ces créatures. J'ai supplié et enfin il monte jusqu'à moi. Sa bouche se pose sauvagement sur la mienne. Ses dents me blessent, c'est si soudain que j'ouvre la bouche. Sa langue rechercher sa jumelle fougueusement. Mon excitation grimpe en flèche tellement c'est différent d'il y a quelques minutes. Il descend vers mon cou. Je crois qu'il va me mordre mais il se contente de suçoter ma jugulaire. Et quand il se relève, un gémissement de frustration s'échappe de ma gorge.

Sans un mot, il passe derrière moi. Il glisse contre mon corps et je sens son excitation se presser contre mes fesses. Mon bassin vient à sa rencontre. Alors sans se hâter, je le sens se déshabiller. Ca y est, il est nu mais je ne peux pas le voir. Mes chaînes m'empêchent de me retourner. Torture.

Délicatement il ôte la seule barrière qu'il me reste. Ses longs doigts m'enserre et entame un lent mouvement. Mon souffle est court. Les jointures de mes doigts sont blanches tellement je serre ces maudites entraves. Le plaisir monte en moi comme une vague. C'est si bon !! Mon cri de jouissance se répercute dans la pièce. La tension qui m'habitait a disparu. Il laisse ses mains sur moi. Prolongement de l'instant que nous venons de vivre. Je sens sa hampe dressée contre moi.

"On peut arrêter là, si tu veux ?"

En disant cela, ses hanches effectuent ce mouvement si primitif. Je sens mon envie se rallumer et s'accroître.

"Viens…maintenant ! "

En lui disant ça, je me penche en avant car je ne veux pas qu'il me prépare .Je ne veux pas de douceur seulement de cette bestialité que je n'ai jamais exprimé. Et qui dit pas de douceur, dit pas de sentiments. Cela me convient parfaitement. Une douleur intense et brutale me transperce et déjà ses mouvements se font plus rapide, plus profond. La douleur et le plaisir se mêlent en moi. La douleur du début devient plaisir et le plaisir devient douleur. Ses grognements se font plus rauques et mes gémissements plus plaintifs. L'orgasme nous fauche, ensemble. C'est un feu d'artifice devant mes yeux. Je le sens se retirer et se rhabiller prestement.

"Quelqu'un vient!" Daigne t-il m'informer.

Quand il réapparaît, c'est Le Kuran Kaname que je connais, froid et insondable.

Il me rhabille aussi. Je ne peux le faire moi-même de part mes chaînes.

Cela fait deux jours que je suis là, à ruminer dans ma chambre et seule la marque de ses doigts sur mes hanches me prouve que je n'ai pas rêvé. Nous savons tout les deux que jamais plus cela ne se reproduira. Nous sommes trop différents et seul le coté sauvage du vampire a parlé. Une rose a déjà planté son épine dans nos cœurs. Nous sommes rivaux, rien ne changera…alors pourquoi j'ai mal en y pensant ?

Alors qu'en pensez vous ?? Toutes les remarques sont bonnes à prendre mais mesurez vos critiques désobligeantes. Pour les fautes d'orthographe et autres,vous pouvez me les dire ,svp. Merci !!


End file.
